Three Months
by Blacks-Hearted
Summary: IDilandau has exactly three months to get pregnent by Folken other wise the sorcerer's will punish his dragon slayers. AU kinda. I know my grammar stinks so please no flames. the format changed so sorry about the crappy format it got weird when i saved it
1. Dilandau gets blackmailed by the Sorcere

Hey! This is a F/D Fic. Yaoi, yah. Dilandau is told to get 'close' to Folken by the sorcerers. Well, he hates it. But when they threaten to take away his dragon slayers. Read, r&r  
  
Three Months  
  
Chapter 1: Sorcerers Meet ...  
  
The silver haired boy general couldn't belive this. He starred at the wall and though of how blood stains would make it much more pretty. He wanted to forgot about his next 'mission' if that is what you can call it. His mind went back to a half an hour ago.  
  
"You called" said Dilandau starring at the transmitter. He hated seeing their faces. The experiments, that girl. Celena! How he was a girl and yet a boy. How they screwed his life.   
  
"We have decided on a new experiment"  
  
"well, I am not being apart of it!" shouted Dilandau.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't use you fully. You'll just be the carrier"   
  
"What!! what the hell is that suppoused to mean." Dilandau was quite iriitated.  
  
"you know how your body is female. You orginally are Celena Schzar."  
  
"How can I forget. i have her in my mind everyday"  
  
"Well, to get to a point. Your body inside is female. True it looks male on the outside. It is orginally a female body. Therefore you are allowed to get pregent."  
  
"HELL NO!" shouted Dilandau "no fucking way am I getting pregent. ANd with who I dont even wanna know!."  
  
"Dilandau! you will do exactly as we say. We want to find out if you can get pregnent. If you don't then .." the sorcerer's smiled. "You slayers are quite fond of you aren't they?"  
  
"leave them out of this!" Dilandau admited he was quite afraid now. He love them, they were all he had! He knew he didn't show it. But they meant everything to him. They loved him and he loved them.  
  
"we have the power to kill them and you. Don't do was we say and we will charge them are treason. Then you'll be all alone."  
  
"!You ass's! How the bloody hell can you do that. Treason my ass. You charge be with treason because I don't want to get pregnent!" Dilandua sneered at them. I hate you!  
  
"We will give you 3 months to get pregnent. And we have the male you are to have intercourse with. "  
  
"I'm afraid to ask." Dilandau hated them so much.  
  
"you will sleep with him! If you don't then your future and the slayers will come to a short end. "  
  
"who is it?" asked Dilandau "when does he come here?"  
  
"Oh! but he is already on the vionna. You are to have sex with Folken Fanel. The dracion!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
Dilandau sighed a huge breath. He felt like he was going to throw up things he hadn't even eaten yet. How could this happen. He was never good at this sort of thing. He hated people touching him. The thought of Folken in ... him! Dilandau whipped the sweat of his forehead. He felt sick ... in all his life. He never felt sick sick. Like the flu. Dilandau laid his head down on the table. How the hell was he going to do this? Did Folken even swing that way! Well, he probably wouldn't be in any more battles intill the fucking baby is born! Then the damn sorcerer's will come to take it and then ... then! THEN! thats it! Dilandau smirked and giggeled evilely. He would just lie! Say he was pregnent and then when they come he'll just kill them!  
  
do you really think that will work?  
  
"Shout up!" mumbeled Dilandau.  
  
hehehehe! Oh yours so dumb. Dilandau-sama! The sorcerer's will probably check up on you. See how far the baby is coming. Can you fake a nice big stomach? They'll want results as they baby is formed. Might as well do this. You should ACTUALLY have a baby and when they come kill them.  
  
"why do you want to help me!" said Dilandau.  
  
I was just thinking. IF you have a baby maby my spirit might go in it. Then we can be seperate.  
  
"I could just kill you then. Easily."  
  
really?  
  
Dilandau was about to answer her but then his door opened and his new mission walked in. Dilandau starred at him, did he even swing that way? Folken stopped right at Dilandau's chair,  
  
"Dilandau"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Why didn't you get me when the sorcerer's called?"  
  
"Because the only summoned me. I have to ... there's something I have to do for them." Dilandau said looking away.   
  
"Oh really? What is it?" asked Folken. Dilandau felt his cheeks go hot. DAMN! Dilandau stirred in his seat.  
  
"I ... er' . I .. it's only for me to know ... and for you to find out. " with that Dilandau got up and walked out the door. Once outside Dilandau breathed in air of relief. How the hell was he going to do this?  
  
2 B' Continued ... so good or bad? r&r please. I KNOW MY GRAMMAR SUCKS! so you don't need to comment on it. 


	2. glass bottles and messages and cuts and ...

Hi! how yous doing.   
  
Chapter 2: Thoughts and Idea's....   
  
Dilandau felt drunk, no, he was drunk. The evidence was fiffty bottles behind him. Now he really felt sick. "uhh" dilandau laid on his bed. He was all sweaty and sticky. I need a bath. He couldn'y really do that though cause his body wouldn't listen. I am not going to ... "uhhhh" Dilandau rolled over and fell on a wine bottle breaking the tip and a peice of glass stuck in his back. "FUCKKKK!!!!"   
  
Chesta was humming while walking towards Dilanda-sama's room. A letter from the sorcerer's was in his arm. He suddenly heard a scream that souned like "fuck". 'Dilandau-sama!!!' Chesta ran down the hallway toward Dilandau's room. He dropped the letter and opened the door. He starred wide-eyed at what he say. Dilandau-sama was on the floor bleeding. Was there a enemy on board?   
  
"Dilandau-sama?!! are you ... alright?" Chesta hurried to Dilandau's side and rolled him over.   
  
"ah shit! Chesta, that you? there's a fucking peice of .. SHITTT stop that!" Dilandau slapped Chesta who had poked at the peice of glass that was in his back. "Sorry, Dilandau-sama" Chesta blushed.   
  
"Go get!!! .... get out of here. I can handle this.. I can " Dilandau leant over and threw up.   
  
"Dilandau-sama, wait right here. I'll get Folken-sama" Chesta said worried.   
  
"Wha..NO!! DON'T GET HIMM!!" Dilandau shouted but Chesta was already gone. Dilandau sat on his bed. He reached back and pulled the glass out. He starred at it, it seemed to smile at him. "Fuck you. You Shitty glass." Dilandau threw it against the wall.   
  
"talking to a peice of glass. Chesta, I think he's in worse condition than you said he was." smirked Folken. Dilandau glarred at him "Fuck you Folken. Haha, very funny."   
  
"Chesta, said your bleeding where." asked Folken   
  
"Well, folken what spot of me has lots of blood running down it?" asked Dilandau. Stupid idiot! Folken glarred at him and walked over. He grabbed Dilandau and shoved him face first into the bed. "Spoiled brat!" he muttured and starred at Dilandau's bleeding black. "what did you do?" asked folken.   
  
"I...I fell ah...just fix it already!"   
  
"Mmm" Folken told Chesta to get some bandages and hurry back. Chesta ran off at once hearing the order. Folken looked around the room at all the bottles. "Dilandau, what the hell is this? there seems to be 100 bottles!"   
  
"50!!!!"   
  
"you ... your so"   
  
"what? charming, beatiful, sexy? " Dilandau hiccuped making Folken laugh. "Don't fucking laugh at me *hic* you *hic* bastard! *hic,hic,hic*" Folken couldn't resist and laughed again. Dilandau slapped him and got a black eye in return. "Ahhh! what is it with you people! HE [van} scars my face and now you give me a punch in the eye. Not that I cannot blame you. it's hard to look away from such a beautiful face. I guess you and him were jealous and wanted to crush my beauty. Am i wrong, folken-sama?" Dilandau smiled up at Folken and rubbed his arm. Folken eyed him, is He flirting with me? He's Drunk! Folken eyed the puke that Dilandau had thrown up. "your sick?"   
  
"hmm, not anymore." said Dilandau watching Chesta stumble back into the room holding a aid kit. Folken took it and shifted Dilandau to look away from him. He starred at the cut. Damn Dilandau. He wrapped a bandage around Dilandau's rather small torso. Dilandau hummed to himself as Folken fixed him up.   
  
"there" Folken said, he got off of the bed and told Chesta to take the rest of the bandages back. "If you need any further assistance I'll be in my lab." said Folken. "Hai, Folken-sama" smirked Dilandau watching Folken walk out. Dilandau laid on his stomach and side. He didn't notice Folken taking a peice of paper that Chesta had dropped on the ground. The message that had been from the sorcerer's.   
  
Folken dropped the parchment on his desk. He found it on Dilandau's floor, with the seal of the sorcerer's on it. No doubt containg more information on Dilandau's next mission. Why wouldn't he tell him what it was though? A knock came at his door.   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"Folken-sama, your needed. Dornkirk-sama has asked for you." said a soldier.   
  
"I'll be right there" said Folken. He left the note on his desk.   
  
Oh, that was nice!   
  
shut up   
  
mm, you cannot tell me what to do   
  
wanna bet   
  
try then   
  
don't feel like it   
  
why don't you let me do this. A female touch is better than a males   
  
fuck you   
  
insteading of fucking yourself try and get Folken to do it!   
  
Ahh, SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH.   
  
"Dilandau?"   
  
"Uhh, what" Dilandau looked up from his spot on the floor at Folken. Folken walked over to him and starred down at the young boy. "Dornkirk has given a order for you and the rest of the dragon slayers to be suspended from any further battles." said Folken   
  
"WHATT! what the hell did we do to get suspended?"   
  
"He didn't say. I think the sorcerer's had asked for the order." said Folken. He eyed Dilandau. "What exactly did they want earlier?" asked Folken. Dilandau blushed hating himself for it. "It has nothing to do with you! Okay, just forget it! It wouldn't interest you in the least." said Dilandau. "Really, because I'm interested in what they wanted." said Folken. "uhh!" Dilandau stood up and glarred at Folken. "You stupid idiot! Just leave me alone about it, KAY!" Dilandau pushed passed him and walked out of his room.   
  
Starring at the paper, Folken wondered if he really wanted to look at it. Dilandau seemed very upset about it. Unrolling the paper Folken spreaded it out and read it.   
  
Dilandau, Do not haste. Finish the mission as soon as you can. It is difficult and Folken may not agree to it at all. If you have any troubles contact us and we can see what help we can do. We are sending a new sorcerer down to treat you. He should be arriving shortly. Best wishes-   
  
Folken reread the letter. Dilandau had received a mission from the sorcerers, that was new, probably another experiment or something. But, what had to do with him not agreeing to it. He would have to ask Dilandau later then. He rolled the letter back up and decided to put it back in Dilandau's room somwhere where Dilandau could find it later on. It still puzzeled him that Dilandau wouldn't tell Folken about the mission he received from the sorcerers. It couldn't be that bad could it? Oh well, he would just have to find out.   
  
2 B' Continued.. 


	3. 3rd chapterhope it isn't to funny lookin...

Hi! Fun chapter 3. thanks for ther reviews.they make me happy!!!   
  
Three Months   
  
Chapter 3: Chesta, Dallet, and Miguel.   
  
"I tell you something is wrong. He FELL on his own wine bottle." said Chesta.   
  
"Yah, but to say the truth. Dilandau has never been in the right mind." said Dallet.   
  
"DALLET!" said Miguel and Chesta at the same time. Dallet shrugged and turned back to his letter, he had written to Luci, his sister. "I mean, the sorcerer's fucked him up. It's not his fault. They screwed with his brains and maybe readjusted a few or twenty body parts. HEY! they probably took out his heart as well. My stomach still hurts from his last punishment." Dallet sighed and kept on writing. Chesta grumbeled about Dallet being stupid, but had a point about the sorcerers. "Speaking of which. The sorcerers did send Dilandau-sama a letter. I gave it to him when he ... AH! the LETTER!" chesta jumped up and fear showed in his face.   
  
"Whats the matter?" asked Miguel. The blonde boy looked like he wanted to cry. "the letter, i left it on Dilandau-sama's floor. He didn't get it. I need to go there right away. Bye guys." Chesta ran out of the room and down the hall.   
  
"oh! he's going to get it" said Dallet   
  
"yup" said Miguel. Dilandau would be enraged if he found out that Chesta hadn't given him a letter from the sorcerers.   
  
Dilandua sat on his bed, criss-crossed style. His head was in his hand. He was thinking of what to do. First off there was so many complications.   
  
1. Folken would never agree to sleep with him.   
  
2. he didn't even want to do this   
  
3. he didn't even know much about sex. he had no desire for human contact. Except cutting up people. that was a different story.   
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, sleep, sounded nice. He laid back down and curled up into a small ball trying to sleep. He was nearly asleep when a knock came at his door.   
  
"AR! go away!" he shouted. A softer knock came this time and a voice spoke "Dilandau-sama, it's important."   
  
"important enough to get your mouth sown shut!" Dilandau muttured to himself. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it up angrily and starred down at chesta who looked horrified.   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"UH, the other day I came with a message and well... I don't think you got it." said Chesta   
  
"WHAT! from who?"   
  
"I told you. The sorcerers"   
  
"where is it?"   
  
"I dropped it on the floor yesterday."   
  
"WHAT!" DIlandau looked around on the floor. nothing. well, nothing that resembeled a letter. "Chesta! find it!" Dilandau shoved the boy into the room. "hai!" Chesta looked under the bed, book case, table, in the drawers, everywhere. After a hour of looking he had gotten tired, he looked up at Dilandau begging silently for a rest. Dilandau narrowed his eyes and smiled. "I am going out. Don't leave intill you find that letter. Understood?"   
  
"hai"   
  
"Mmm" Dilandau walked out of the room. He didn't really know where to go. Since they had no battles the only thing to do was focus on Folken. Speaking of which, the bastard himself was walking up to him and he was smiling. AH! Dilandau wanted nothing more to do then tear off that smile.   
  
"Dilandau. I've been looking for you." said Folken   
  
yah, looking for you, so he can rip your clothes off and fuck you, hopefully.   
  
CELENA!   
  
what?   
  
SHUT UP!   
  
"What for?" asked Dilandau. Folken held up a peice of paper. "I forgot to give this to you. A letter from the sorcerers, Chesta it seems forgot to give it to you yesterday."   
  
"DID YOU READ IT!! ???" asked Dilandau. Folken looked at him and smiled "but of course."   
  
"You bastard. Keep your nose out of my bussiness!" Dilandau yelled. A angry look crossed Folkens face and he grabbed Dilandaus arm tightly. Dilandau winced, Folken had used his metel arm. The metel fingers were sharp and digging into his skin. "Dilandau, remeber I am still higher up then you and your bussiness is well my own. You remember that."   
  
"let go! you fucking bastard. we are the same position and you know that! let goo! ahh!" Dilandau tried to get out of the grip but Folken wouldn't let him. Oh, Dilandau could be so amusing at times.   
  
he is flirting with you?   
  
no!   
  
yes he is   
  
yes he is a bastard   
  
he is flirting with you. this is so weird. do you think he knows. just go along and maybe he'll fuck you. come on, off to it. pull a move dilandau   
  
WHAT! how can i pull a move   
  
pinch his ass..kiss me..anything   
  
no! thats uhh!!   
  
your a guy..of course you can!   
  
goodbye. not listening to you.   
  
"uhh" Dilandau looked up at Folken. Folken was starring at him, after a second Folken let him go. Dilandau without thinking smacked Folken across the face as hard we he could. He didn't leave any mark except a faint red handprint. A second later a fist was barried in his stomach and he felt himself double over.   
  
2 b' continued...sorry the chapters are like so short! 


	4. angry, mad, i just want sleep!

   
  
            Three Months  
  
   
  
        Chapter 4: Angry, Mad, irritated ... etc. i JUST WANT SOME SLEEP!  
  
   
  
          * WAKE UP!*  
  
           wake up, sir  
  
   
  
        *  WAKE UP DUMBASS*  
  
          lord dilandau please wake up  
  
   
  
           *WAKE UP DUMBASS*  
  
   
  
            "uhh" Dilandau held his head with his hand. He felt confused. He opened his eyes again and starred upward. His vision cleared and he looked into a pale face with blue eyes and blonde hair.  
  
   
  
"Chesta! what are you ... uh ... doing here?" Dilandau asked rolling over onto his side. Chesta looked at him worried. "Sir, you were found in the hallway unconscious"  
  
   
  
"WHAT! that bastard left me there!"  
  
   
  
"who?"  
  
   
  
"FOLKEN! I'm so going to kill him!" Dilandau jumped out of bed and raced toward the door. His hand barely touched the door handle when he slipped on a piece of paper and fell over.   
  
   
  
"Dilandau-sama!!! are you alright?" Chesta ran over to his fallen lord and helped him up. "please, sir, rest some more before you go out. Please!"   
  
   
  
"Uhh!..yah yah yah. I'll go asleep." Dilandau yawned and crawled back into bed. Chesta sat down next to the bed. After a moment of silence, Dilandau turned to Chesta. "what are you doing?"  
  
   
  
"Uh me sir?"  
  
   
  
"Who else would I be talking too?"  
  
   
  
"OH! I ... you didn't dismiss me yet, sir"  
  
   
  
"your dismissed. go go GO! i don't want anyone disturbing me! understood"  
  
   
  
"hai!"  
  
   
  
                      Tap,tap,tap. What is the awful noise? tap tap tap. Uh shut it off. be quiet! tap tap tap.  
  
   
  
"Uhh" Dilandau opened his eyes again. He had fallen asleep and was having a nice dream of killing folken. who was waking him up now?  Dilandau looked to his side and frowned.  
  
   
  
"Folken! what the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
   
  
"Why. I came to see how you were?"  
  
   
  
"I'm fine! I was just punched by a idiot! thats all!"  
  
   
  
"really.. a idiot? and who would that idiot be?"  
  
   
  
"someone sitting next to me.. HEY! AHHH! LET GO YOU BASTARD!" Dilandau tried smacking Folken but his arm was caught in Folkens metal arm. Folken had grabbed him painfully by the shoulder. Dilandau growled and kicked folken who let go of him. Dilandau jumped to the other side of the bed and glared at him.  
  
   
  
"what has gotten into you lately?"  
  
"me?"  
  
   
  
"yes you!"  
  
   
  
"shouldn't you be asking that to yourself?"  
  
   
  
"why should I?"  
  
"You've been acting more odd than I have lately."  
  
   
  
"HUH ... whatever. leave me alone. I want to sleep!!!" Dilandau growled and slide back into his covers. His back facing Folken. He suddenly felt  a hard shove and fell on the floor. "FOLKEN! BASTARD!" Dilandau stood up and Folken laughed. "Well, I'll leave you to your sleep." Folken turned and walked out of the room. Dilandau growled again and shouted another Bastard as Folken left the room.   
  
   
  
                   Dilandau had fallen back to sleep again when he was awaken again! He grumbled something in his sleep about killing whoever was waking him up. He felt another tug on his shirt and he opened his eyes. Silver met blue.  
  
   
  
"CHESTA! I am trying to sleep!"  
  
   
  
"Sorry sir, but ...  the sorcerer's crusade was came into the harbor. He wishes to speak with you"  
  
   
  
"WHAT!!!!" *oh shit. i forgot*  
  
   
  
2 b' continued...  
  
   
  
  


	5. sorryabout that last chaoter

been a while huh? sorry about the last chapter..hope this works.  
  
   
  
3 months ch. 5  
  
   
  
   
  
            Dilandau was pissed! Well, scared in a way as well. But, he would never admit it. He wondered who they had sended? They said he was new. Dilandau heaved a sigh and opened the door to the guest room where the sorcerer was waiting. He totally pissed on himself when he said who was standing in the room.  
  
   
  
"FOLKEN! what the fuck are you doing here?" Dilandau screamed. Folken only smiled at Dilandau and laughed. "Waiting for the sorcerer? He asked for my prescense as well, dilandau"   
  
   
  
"Oh! whatever! get the hell out now!" Dilandau shouted. "Do you want me to hurt you?" asked Folken  
  
   
  
fuck him! thats what I want you to do!  
  
   
  
celena, zip it!  
  
   
  
how about unzipping it!  
  
   
  
AHHH! gross!   
  
   
  
"NO!"  
  
   
  
"then be silent"  
  
   
  
"ehhh!" Dilandau mained an annoying sound. Folken only laughed and waved at Dilandau to sit next to him on the small couch. "Rather not" Dilandau said and leaned against the wall. They j starred at each other in silence. Finally, the door opened and a young girl walked in.  
  
   
  
"Who the hell are you? Where is the sorcerer?" asked Dilandau. The girl laughed at him, "Hello. My name is Elena Hifler. I am the sorcerer you have been expecting." the girl winked at Dilandau. She turned and saw in the chair next to the door. She pulled out a notebook from her bag. Opening it she began...  
  
   
  
"Now, my orders are to inject feminine hormones into your body. Just in ca"  
  
   
  
"feminine hormones?" asked Folken said looking both at Dilandau and Elena. Dilandau blushed bright red. "Uh! Folken! Elena girl! Folken isn't aware of what the sorcerers wanted us to do" replied Dilandau. Elena looked at Dilandau "but you know what they wish"  
  
   
  
"what do they wish?" asked Folken  
  
   
  



	6. baby?

Chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
3 months  
  
Chapter 6: that meaning....? {Baby, little lime}  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baby?" Folken asked. He looked down at Dilandau who only struggled to get free. "That is correct. Now, Dilandau's body is originally a female. He is male on the outside but inside he still has female organs. We want you two to have intercourse and make a baby. The sorcerers wanted Dilandau pregnant before the next three months is up. I am here to perform an operation on Dilandau. Just in case."  
  
  
  
"Just in case? Of what?"  
  
  
  
"That his body might reject the sperm. I am to make sure that there are no problems. So, Dilandau-sama, should we go and get the procedure down now? The faster the better I say." Elena smiled. Dilandau was set free from Folkens grasp. "Elene, please wait a sec. You come with me!" Folken grabbed Dilandau's arm and dragged him into the next room. Folken slammed the door and then slammed Dilandau against the wall.  
  
  
  
"Dilandau! Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?"  
  
  
  
"About the baby thing?"  
  
  
  
"No! You being female"  
  
  
  
"I am not a fuckin' girl. I'm a man!"  
  
  
  
"Boy more like it"  
  
  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
  
  
"Noh, I am gonna fuck you"  
  
  
  
"No, your not!"  
  
  
  
"It's orders"  
  
  
  
"Screw them!"  
  
  
  
"Its just sex"  
  
  
  
"Not to me, bastard! Let me go!"  
  
  
  
"mmm...no"  
  
  
  
"Are you.. ARE YOU FUCKING enjoying this?"  
  
  
  
"Certainly" Folken, out of nowhere, grinded against Dilandau. Dilandau gasped! He felt himself harden. "shit, let me go"  
  
  
  
"why" Folken asked, rubbing harder against Dilandau.   
  
  
  
"because, I don't want this" Dilandau said.  
  
  
  
"well, get over it. We are going to have too"  
  
  
  
"lets say we did and not do it"  
  
  
  
"wheres the fun in that then?" folken moved in and kissed Dilandau. Dilandau felt something wet in his mouth *oh shit, oh shit!*. Dilandau shoved Folken away. Dilandau ran across to the other side of the room. Folken just turned and starred at him.  
  
  
  
"Don't you touch me ever again! you bastard!" Dilandau said, still catching his breath from the kiss.  
  
  
  
"hmm. thats not going to happen" Folken moved to Dilandau.  
  
  
  
"Elene, you bitch, get your ass in here!" Dilanda screamed moving around the table. A safe distance away from Folken. Folken calmly just moved the table aside. *shiiit* Dilandau had no safe distance now "ELENE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, now that we are all calmmmmm" Elene said. Dilandau snorted and glarred at Folken. "Shall we go now, Dilandau?"  
  
  
  
"to do what again?"  
  
  
  
"hormones?"  
  
  
  
"oh ......... yah."  
  
  
  
"this way"  
  
  
  
"I know what fucking way, I'm going"  
  
  
  
"well, then if you do. Lets, go. Folken" Elene nodded her head goodbye "we'll be back in a short time"  
  
  
  
"Ha! you will. I won't. I'm staying as far away from that creep as possible"  
  
  
  
**** **** ***  
  
  
  
"Damn Folken ... mmm....bastard" Dilandau grumbeled. Whipping his lips as he walked down the hall with Elene. Before they left Folken had gotten another kiss with Dilandau. Dilandau was totally grossed out now. * that sick freak was enjoying this!*  
  
  
  
" something the matter?" asked Elene  
  
  
  
"no!" said Dilandau. he heard Elene made that annoying *hmph* sound and growled *bitch!*  
  
  
  
so, here he was about to be injected with girl hormones oh boy! little did he know where she was going to inject them into!  
  
  
  
*** 5 1/2 hours later******  
  
  
  
"SHT! fuck! shit! fuck fuck! my ass hurts like hell!" Dilandau rubbed his ass. he was pissed! yah, like they had to shoot him up in *there* !!!!! He growled and lay on his stomach on the bed. Since, they had nothing to do. he being the nice guy let the slayers have the next 2 days off and then back to training. Dilandau muttured to himself how much he hated women and ...  
  
  
  
"damn hi!m! uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Folken smirked and laughed to himself. He had to sleep with Dilandau and that order was from the sorcerers! he laughed to himself again! that was just to damn funny! Well, he always did love teasing Dilandau because Dilandau was so funny and interesting. not to mention very beautiful! Folken laughed outloud again.  
  
  
  
yes, this was going to be fun!  
  
  
  
2 b' continued..sorry it seems so short! it seems long when i write it! 


	7. bed bed bed damn the bed! i am numb! an...

Sorry. I haven't updated in like forever! 

But..here is another chapter okay.

More reviews please!

Three Months

Chapter 7:Bed bed bed..damn bed

**dilandau pov.**

             I lay on my bed grumbling. My ass hurt so much! I had to cancel the practice with the slayers. Bet they LOVED that.  Not to mention the little fact that his holy bastard who thinks he can go around anywhere into anyone's ROOM! Well, he came into MY MINNNEE room and gave me flowers and a quick kiss. Bastard! I hate him so much! He is such a bastard! So, not much to do today. It has been three days since I had the injection and my ass still hurts! Damn those sorcerers! I swear I will kill every single one of those damn bastards! Oh yes! Did I tell you! I through Folken's flowers into the fire! I laughed as I watched them burn! It was a pretty site! So here I am. Lying on my tummy on my bed. I feel a little tired. I might go to sleep. Just an hour ago Elene, aka the bitch, gave my some weird stuff to drink down and now I am feeling a little tired. I feel a warm weight on my back. It seems warm. I don't care to know who it is. My ass hurts, I am tired, and all I want to do is sleep. I feel warm hands rub my back up and down. They move slowly down to my ass and rub it. It sort of makes the pain go away. Am I sleeping? I can't tell. I feel really woozy. 

(Celena?)

((Yes, Dilandau))

(Am I asleep)?

(( are you drunk? Of course you aren't asleep))

(Then … that means someone is really rubbing HIS DAMN HANDS ON ME!!!!)

(Yup! Go folken go! Fuck the living daylights out of this little boy!!!))

(CELENA shut up)

I feel the hands move down to my thighs.  I open my eyes and turn around to see …. HIM of course!

"FOLKEN! Get your damn hands off me now! You sick perverted ugly old MAN!"

"Ugly old man? If I'm old then you're an infant. Little one"  Folken leaned over and kiss the top of my head. I smacked him and moved away from him resulting in my falling off the bed and onto the floor. Landing right on my ass.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK"

             *********************************************************************************************************

                    Okay. So, Elene was nice and gave me a pill. Well, twenty actually. Now, I am numb and cannot feel a damn thing. I like it like this. I am lying once again on my bed. I locked the door with 13 bolts and placed 2 tables in front of it for good measure. Ha! I would love to see that bastard get in here! Actually, he better not because I cannot feel a thing and I cannot move any part of my body. Well, in that case. Even if he did get in here. I wouldn't be able to feel anything and therefore I wouldn't care. So, it all works out good for me.

((dilandau! That is not good! I want a body! So, once you're not numb anymore go get fucked by Folken. I want out of here!))

( Yah! Yah! Yah!  Does it look like I care? I mean  Celena. Listen doll, once I am pregnant. Guess what is going to happen. I will be taken to the sorcerer's. They will experiment MORE on me. When you are born they will take you away and do God knows what to do. Do you like the sound of that? I certainly don't!)

(( Did you ever think to consider that, once you are pregnant  you could run away? Have me and then come back. You could hide out with my brother}}

{Oh!, I am sure he will love that. Oh yes! I will just walk up to Allen and say, "_Allen, I am your sister and I am pregnant with your sister as well! Oh! You couldn't possible imagine who the father is! It's Van's older brother Folken! _…. Excuse me. NO!)

((Dilandau! It will work out. Please. Sleep with him once. If you want, we can change and I can sleep with him}}

{Uhh. No, Celena. I cannot let you do that! Just the thought….uhh.. folken and you! Gross gross gross gross gross!}

{{ well, why don't you think of folken and you then}}

{……………………}

{{Dilandau?}}

{…………………..}

{{Dilandau?         …………….. UH! Brat!}

Dilandau had fallen asleep.

 --------------------------------------------------------

"Allen! There is a Zaibach floating fortress 5 miles up ahead from us" said Gaddess

"Zaibach? Well, get ready for a attack. Go tell Van to get escaflowne ready"

"Yes sir!" Gaddess ran off to get van.

"Dilandau and his slayers are probably on the fortress. This will be fun," Allen said to himself.

Someone was calling me. Celena? No, she's asleep. I slowly open my eyes. I turn around on my back. My ass hurts no longer. I freeze as I look up into cold bluish gray eyes.  My heart freezes for a second.  I realize celena has taken over my body without changing anything. (Celena! What are you doing?) ….((dilandau. Come on. Just give in. you are going to have to do this, would you rather be forced or on your own free will.}} 

{Damn you!}

 Folken leans in and kisses my lips. His hands hold my against him. I don't want this but I am going to have to do this. Celena will have her own body this way. I will be free from her.  She will be happy. And I want that for her to be happy. But, I'm scared. She will leave me when she has her own body. Then, I will have no one. No one will care then. If I die or live on from battle to battle. I feel folken's hand slip under my shirt. I bring a hand up and stop it from moving farther up.

"Folken. I have a question."

"Hmm, what is it?" he asked. He nuzzled my neck.

"If … when I get pregnant. Will you really care if the baby goes to Zaibach. Would you care if they do experiments on it?" I look up at Folken. He looks down at me. He looks at me different. Like, he didn't expect such a question from me. I stare up at him; maybe it would be okay if Celena left me. Folken seemed nice. Maybe I could learn to love him and maybe he could learn to love me. Maybe there was someone in this world that could truly care about me. About what happened to me. Then I wouldn't ever be alone again.

"Dilandau  …. I wouldn't really care what would happen to it." He said. His seem so cold then. I felt myself grow sad.

2 b' continued.


	8. Wow another chapter the next day after t...

Three Months Chapter 8: Dilandau pov. {Note: during the chapter I accidently switched it to 3rd/ pov. Okay}  
  
I felt sick right then. I was starting to feel weird. When did I start thinking about love and being alone? Damn, must be those female hormones Elene injected into me. Damn the bitch. I hope she burns in hell. I bet the sorcerer's are getting a kick out of this. I cannot believe they want ME to fuck with Folken. But, if I don't then they slayers are going to get hurt. Then I would be without any soldiers. I heard something. Someone was calling me name. I blink back into reality.  
  
"Dilandau?" "Mmm. What do you want?" "You dazed off. I don't want you to daze." Said Folken slipping a hand under my shirt and rubbing my stomach. "Do you think I care? I don't even want to do this! So, get it over with already. The sooner the better" I snarled. I felt really mad at him. He looked at my funny again and my heart stopped. No, it felt like it was racing. I heard Celena laugh in my mind. I didn't even bother to ask her what she found funny about this situation. "Dilandau. You seem odd?" "Well, maybe it's because just a few days ago, I have a needle stuck up my ASS injecting female hormones! How do you think I feel?" I shouted. I swear he was so stupid! "Oh. Hehe." Folken laughed. I wanted to kill him. "Your probably experiencing mood swings or something" he chuckeled. "Mood swings? I am not even pregnant yet" I said. "No, Dilandau. I mean, hold on a sec. Let me see first" Folken's hands swooped down and he quickly unbuttoned my pants. "AH! Wait a sec.! Stop!" I tried to pull his hands away but he just slapped my grasping hands away like nothing. He starred down and suddenly laughed so hard he fell off the bed. "What the hell is so funny? Folken, this isn't amus ." I stopped as I starred down at myself. SHIT! There was fucking blood in . there! I snapped my head down at Folken. "What the fuck did you do? My .. It's all bloody! What the hell did you do!!!" I got up to strangle him but Folken leapt off the floor and shoved my back down on the bed. He bites at my neck chuckling. "It's called a period." "A WHATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------- "So, here is the plan. We attack 2 days from now. AT ducks when the floating fortress is in the middle of that rocky valley" said Allen "I think we should attack sooner. Just in case" said Van. Allen shook his head, "No. This is the best spot for an attack to our advantage. If we attack earlier they will have the upper hand. When they trapped in this valley we can overtake them. We are sticking to this plan of action." "Fine." Sighed Van. How could Allen ask him to wait 2 days before he could strangle the man who burnt down his country? Then kill his brother who betrayed him and let zaibach destroy his home. Allen excused himself but before he left he warned Van to now go out after the floating fortress. Van promised, hating himself fort it. I could of token them here and now he thought watching Allen leave.  
Allen walked down to hall back to his room. He opened his door and walked over to the bed and then dropped himself onto to sighing. He hated Zaibach. He had a feeling Van might not keep his promise. He hoped that he did thought. He couldn't afford to lose Van to them. He turned his head to the right and looked at a photo of him, his mother, and celena. "I wonder wear you are right now. Hopefully, in a better place then I am in. little sister"  
  
"So, ever month or so a women has a period. Where blood leaks out of her." Explained Folken "That is gross!" "I know" "Hmm. I wonder if Vampires like to drink from them then." "Dilandau!!!" "Folken, if they bleed a lot won't they die from blood loss or something?" Dilandau asked worried. Folken smirked down at him. "No, they don't or so I think." "Yah, okay. It is still gross" Dilandau looked down at himself. "Dilandau! Stop that. It's gross!" said Folken. Dilandau smirked and put a hand between his legs and brushed against the bloody skin. He laughed as he quickly jumped forward and whipped the blood on Folken's face. It took a second for Folken to react. "DILANDAU! THAT IS THE NASTIEST THING IN THE WORLD! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Folken screamed as Dilandau ran out of the room laughing hard. Ellene sighed as she watched the two. She had forgotten about periods. She would give Dilandau another injection so the period would go away and Dilandau could get fucked faster. "Dilandau get over here!" screamed Ellen.  
  
"Shitt! Shiit! Shiiittt! My ass! My ass! My bloody ass! Bitch, whore, ahhh! The pain! Err" Dilandau screamed as he lay once again on his stomach. "Why don't you just get a dose of Folken's damn semen and INJECT that into my too!!! Bitch, damn sorcerers! I am going to kill them all!" Dilandau huffed and sighed. His ass really hurt. He laid his head on the pillow. He felt lonely and wanted to cry. Damn, these emotions. I thought Ellen said they would ago away. Ellen had injected him with some new stuff or whatever the hell it was. It speed up his body process so he was down with his period. Nastiest thing ever if you ask me said Dilandau. He felt a weight on the bed. He tilted his head and saw Folken. Great, just great! ((I know! Go folken)) (Whenever you are born. I am going to throw you off the highest cliff I find) ((No, you wouldn't. You love me too much)) (Sure) "Your ass feel okay?" asked Folken. "Are you concerned?" I asked. {Switched back to dilly's view} "Maybe. I cannot fuck you if you're in so much pain" mocked Folken. "Humph" I said. "Dilandau. Is there anything the matter" asked Folken. "This is like the fifth time you asked me that. I'm okay except my ass." I said. I felt Celena sigh in my head. She wanted to get out. She couldn't wait to get out. I felt sad, did she want to get away from me so badly? "Folken about the baby ." "You brought the baby up again. What about the baby?" "If I had one. I could never give it up to the sorcerer's. I would think you would know that" "I presumed as much. I didn't think the great dilandau would ever care for a child though." "I hate the sorcerers, I wouldn't want to give anything to them." "Oh, so you are no concerned for the baby then?" "No, I am." "Well, we cannot do anything today. So, here" Folken handed me a bottle. I looked at it and then up at him. It was my favorite brand. He smiled down at me. "You said you wanted sometime to get ready to do this. So, I thought for now we could do some stuff together." He sat up from the bed and walked over to the fireplace and started a fire. I felt myself feel up with happiness. UH! What I am thinking. I can feel Celena smirk in my mind. I shake my head and look up as I feel folken pick me up. He took the wine as well. He carried me to chair by the fire and sat down in it. Me in his lap. He opened the bottle and filled two glasses and placed them on the table next to us. He pulled out a small book from his pocket. "I used to read this to my brother. I thought I might read it to you." He smiled at me again. And again I felt my heart stop. He looked back at the book and started to read. Slowly, I started to fall asleep in Folken's arms. 2 B' Continued..sorry it seems so short! 


	9. chapter 9

A/N: I got this crazy review I didn't even understand..lol...to let everyone know I don't look at dirty webpages. where the hell did someone get that idea?   
  
okay...people are like saying dilandau is acting oc. well, dilandau had some female hormones put into him so he is acting different because of that   
  
also, people are like dilandau can't have a baby   
  
1. this is a fanfiction {anything can happen ...cause its' FICTION! look up the word...!!!}   
  
2. dilandau is orginally a girl...celena! he was just changed   
  
Ra! so many stupid people   
  
dont flame ...it doesn't do anything. like i care if you don't like it. then don't read it.   
  
alsol.this story has a point but it still has long ways to go...   
  
okay ... chapter 9   
  
3 months   
  
CHapter 9: getting to know you ....   
  
dilandau pov.   
  
I woke up feeling comfortble. I sat up and looked around. I was in Folkens room ... my eye twitched. AND IN HIS BED. I look to the side expecting to see him but surprising he wasn't there. I rolled out of bed and got up. Bright sunshine came in from the window. Crap! Slayers! Practice. I looked around for my boots and pulled them on, seeing that I was still in my clothes. I rushed out to practice through the halls but then I suddenly stopped. I felt weird ... like I felt sad yet excited. My stomach felt weird like ...something weird was happening. I couldn't really explain it. What the hell is this kind of feeling. I better see the bitch to ask. Make sure she didn't screw me over but after practice.   
  
Elene laughed hearing Dilandau describing how he felt. "No need to worry. I would say its nothing more then a crush". I growled, "I don't have crushes!" I turned toward her glarring, "It has to be something else!"   
  
"na ..na, it's a crush. Oohh, maybe on Folken ... hopefull" laughed Elene. I growled again louder "I do not have a crush on that bastard!!".   
  
"are you saying you don't find Folken a bit attractive? Hmm ... " Elene smirked   
  
"NO!" I growled feeling my face warm up. What the hell? Am i blushing! I don't blush .. only when I am angryi might but this ...! Damn damn damn damn damn damn! damn hormones!   
  
haha, dilandau! just go and fuck him!   
  
but ... I don't want to   
  
be a man! fuck him   
  
no   
  
fuck   
  
No   
  
fucking fuck him!   
  
"dilandau!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Elene. I looked up (oh, must have been trying to get my attention)   
  
"what!!" I glarred.   
  
"if that is all you wanted! can you leave me alone. I have work to do" she said. I didn't answer just turned and walked out. I felt really mad. I hate those damn sorcerers.   
  
After working my slayers harder at their practice. I dismissed them for dinner. I was actually heading to dinner when Folken stopped me.   
  
"What?" I asked starring at him.   
  
"I just wanted to ask you to dinner. You know 'to get to know you beter' " Folken smiled at me and I felt my heart leap. what is this feeling? I never felt it before ... i never knew I could feel it.   
  
"ano ... I guess so" I said. Folken smiled again "Great. I thought you might like turkey and wine"   
  
"turkey?" I asked, surprised he knew something I actually liked. Well, two things .. turkey and wine.   
  
"Yes, its in my room. Shall we go? I haven't aten since this morning. I am hungry" Folken lead me by the arm to his room. I felt weird, this was something I didn't think I could feel. I felt wanted ...   
  
"Is it good?" asked Folken watching me eat. "Um .. yes" I said totally not acting like myself. "You look so cute eating" Folken smiled again at me. My heart fluttured at it. "No ..I don't look cute" I argured. Folken laughed and shook his head, "I disagree. You are very cute and adorable" !   
  
"adorable!! I am not adorable, you ugly bastard!" I growled.   
  
"ugly?" said Folken laughing. He moved closer to me while I moved as far away as I could. Folken leaned into me, taking my cheek into his hand. He leaned in closer to me. Our faces were so close.   
  
"I've been called many things but I must say ugly is never one of them" he teased me leaning in close. Our lips so close. I could only stare at him. I felt like I wanted him to kiss me and yet I didn't want him too. I ended up pushing him away and jumping to the other side of the table.   
  
"what are you doing! don't do that" I yell. Folken only smiled at me, "Dilandau. I am trying to make you feel comfortable. I could easily overpower you and just have my way with you. But instead I am being a patient man and waiting for you to get ready" said Folken   
  
"why do you care!" I yell feeling so sad and angry. "No one cares about me! I'm just a damn fucking experiment!!" I yelled, I felt something wet on my cheeks. Was I crying?   
  
Folken looked sad at me for a second. "No, one has cared for me ... except Celena. So why do you .."   
  
"celena? she's your other half." said Folken   
  
"No, she's a human where I only exist because the sorcerer's created me." I said. Folken shook his head coming up to me. "Dilandau, your human. Don't forget that. You feel, that only proves you human enough."   
  
"I feel?" I said then laughed. "And how would you know that!!"   
  
"I just do ..." Folken hugged me "Now, lets get back to dinner, ne?"   
  
"sure" I said nodding my head in his chest. Folken lead me back to my seat and I sat down. i took a sip of my wine wanting to get drunk. Folken sat back down.   
  
"What did the sorcerer's exaclty do to you. If its not so much to ask".   
  
"I don't really remember much" I said, "but I remember the pain. I felt it so much. Every second, for so long. It hurt. I have scars running up my back from opertations. Also on my neck"   
  
"I see." Folken said looking at his glass.   
  
Allen starred at the floating fortress infront of him. He knew that his little ship and not enough men wouldn't bring the fortress down but it could do much damage. Van came up beside him, "The men are ready" he said. Allen nodded his head.   
  
"well then, lets go"   
  
"I cannot belive you" shouted Dilandau stepping up glarring at Folken. "You fucking ..." Dilandau turned his head. he couldn't even look at Folken.   
  
Folke chuckeled "Dilandau, how well do you know me. You should know by now I don't care about it"   
  
"So!!! your saying you have no heart!!!" shouted Dilandau   
  
"heart? look at you. Dilandau" Folken laughed " do you think you have a heart. Think of all those killings you did, all the innocent people ... lifes destroyed"   
  
"shut up!!!!! you don't understand!" screamed Dilandau at him. Folken moved closer to him and grabbed Dilandau's arm and twisted the younger boy around. Folken leaned into him   
  
"i'm sick of you pretending to be something strong when really... your weak" Folken spat at Dilandau. Folken twisted Dilandaus arm tighter making the boy hiss in pain   
  
"i am sick of you. Of your phobia of touch. Stop being so fucking weak." Folken through Dilandau on the bed and quickly straddeled the boy.   
  
"but you said ... what are...I don't understand! GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!" shouted Dilandau struggeling. Folken only smirked down at Dilandau   
  
"I'm going to take you. Then everything will be all over" Folken smirked down at the now crying boy beneath him.   
  
2 B' Continued .... yeah...dilandau is very oc...but thats how its going to be.... 


End file.
